obscuritys_amorefandomcom-20200214-history
Vocabulary
Don't have free chat? Click me! All Vocab Belongs To This Person. <- Click! DESCRIPTIONS Showing Qualities of a Female - Feminine, Effeminate, Muliebrous Showing Qualities of a Male - Masculine, Virile Strong - Stalwart, Tenacious, Juggernaut, Substantial, Mesomorphic Large - Colossal, Monumental, Voluminous, Juggernaut, Gargantuan, Brobdingnagian Fearsome, Frightful, Evil - Ghastly, Nightmarish, Monstrous, Horrendous, Macabre Small, Skinny - Diminutive, Infinitesimal, Ectomorphic Heavy Built, Over Weight - Stout, Corpulent, Abdominous, Pyknic, Endomorphic Sickly, Weak - Pallid, Cadaverous, Wan, Emaciated, Etiolated, Tenuous, Feeble Bored, Lack of Energy - Jaded, Wearied, Apathetic, Blasé, Phlegmatic, Ennui, Lassitude, Lethargy, Torpor, Inertia, Stasis, Lackadaisically Destructive - Ruinous, Catastrophic, Calamitous, Cataclysmic, Detrimental Diverse in Character - Heterogeneous, Multifarious Composed of Both Good and Evil - Agathokakological Longing or Desire - Appetency, Covetous, Desirous Smart - Intelligent, Shrewd, Astute, Sagacious Showing Insight - Perceptive, Insightful, Perspicacious Smooth/Glossy (Fur) - Sleek, Lustrous Rough (Fur) - Coarse, Wiry Fine, Silky Fur - Sericeous, Lanuginous Calm - Serene, Tranquil, Impassive, Placid, Temperate, Imperturbable, Phlegmatic Peculiar - Outlandish, Anomalous, Aberrant, Atypical, Divergent, Heteroclite, Idiosyncratic, Unique Aggressive, Love of Fighting/Blood - Bellicose, Quarrelsome, Belligerent, Contentious, Intrusive, Combative, Acrimony, Philopolemical, Sanguinolency Self Absorbed - Narcissistic, Megalomaniac Persuasive - Concinnous, Eloquent Mischievous - Furciferous Bully - Drawcansir Lively - Exuberant, Ebullient, Vivacious, Alacrity, Dynamic Lack of Energy and Enthusiasm, Lazy - Lethargy, Hebetude, Inertia, Stasis, Friendly - Affable, Cordial, Amicable, Propitious Carefree - Blithe, Insouciant, Jovial, Buoyant, Mellow Cautious - Circumspect, Vigilant, Leery, Provident, Chary Ambitious - Aspiration Cunning, Deceitful - Machiavellian, Perfidious, Duplicitous, Treacherous Talkative - Loquacious, Garrulous, Verbose, Voluble, Conversational Brief, To the Point - Laconic, Concise, Succinct, Pithy, Taciturn Sarcastic, Bitter, Scornful - Acerbic, Mordant, Acrimonious, Sardonic, Derisive, Scathing, Scornful Beautiful - Prepossessing, Beauteous, Striking, Alluring Handsome - Pulchritudinous, Striking, Alluring Ugly - Grotesque, Repulsive, Vile, Repugnant, Ghastly, Hideous Old - Decrepit, Archaic, Antediluvian, Superannuate, Septuagenarian, Senile, Ancient Young - Adolescent, Juvenescence, Youthful Belonging to an Earlier Time - Bygone, Anachronistic Vengeful - Vindictive, Malevolent, Venomous, Malicious Harsh, Loud Sound(s), Lacking Harmony - Raucous, Cacophonous, Discordant, Inharmonious, Dissonant, Piercing Wicked - Atrocious, Nefarious Sad/Mournful - Tristful, Lachrymose, Saturnine, Compunction, Contrite, Sorrowful, Melancholy, Lugubrious, Morose, Doleful, Atrabilious Intimidating - Daunting, Menace Dismay - Consternation, Dissatisfaction Shy - Bashful, Timid Lacking Intelligence - Vacuous, Inane, Fatuous, Foolish Bad, Wrong - Egregious, Flagrant, Inadequate Passionate - Perfervid, Vehement, Ardent, Fervid, Excitable Tolerance - Forbearance, Patient Irritated, Annoyed, Angry - Fractious, Irate, Ireful, Vexed, Livid, Apoplectic, Choleric, Acrimonious, Cross, Enraged Tending to be Harmful - Inimical, Ruinous, Detrimental, Injurious, Deleterious, Noxious, Destructive Defiant - Obstreperous, Contumacious, Recalcitrant, Recusant, Uncooperative, Rebellious Not Rhythmic - Arrhythmic Not Ashamed - Impenitent, Remorseless, Unrepentant, Unabashed, Ruthless Unable to be Corrected, Improved, or Reformed - Incorrigible, Inveterate, Irredeemable, Habitual Power to Attract Through Charm, Magnetism - Duende, Captivation, Charisma Playful - Ludic, Puerile, Frolicsome, Mischievous Someone or Something that is Hated - Abhorrence, Abomination, Atrocity, Monstrosity Glow - Luminescence, Fluorescence, Incandescent, Radiance WIDELY RANGED PIGMENTS Red - Cerise, Rubicund, Crimson, Saffron, Coquelicot, Lateritious Orange - Persimmon, Gamboge Yellow-ish Cream - Icterine, Aureolin Tan-ish Yellow - Arylide, Citrine, Maize, Tawny, Xanthous Green - Viridescent, Malachite, Chartreuse Blue - Cerulean, Ultramarine, Zaffre, Turquoise, Sapphire, Azure Blue-ish Green - Viridian, Jade Purple - Heliotrope, Lavender Pink - Roseate, Amaranth, Begonia Black - Sable, Atramentous, Atramental, Obsidian, Onyx, Coal, Ebony, Somber, Sombre, Soot, Charcoal, Ebon, Raven, Inky, Melanoid, Piceous, Brown - Burnt Sienna, Sepia, Amber, Cinnamon Brown-ish Orange - Sinopia White - Alabaster, Achromic, Achromatic Gray - Achromatic, Slate, Charcoal, Achromic Gray-ish Tan - Ecru ACTIONS Hiss - Sibilate Growl - Bellow, Snarl, Gnarr Howl - Bay, Wail, Bellow, Ululate, Illatration Walk - Amble, Perambulate, Saunter, Tread, Wend, Obambulate Study - Scrutinize, Examine, Inspect Yell - Vociferate, Ululate, Wail Glare - Glower, Withering (Gaze), Piercing (Gaze) Mourn, Grieve - Lament, Deplore, Bemoan Placing Side by Side - Juxtapositional, Adjacency Settle Down in One Place for a Short Time - Ensconced, Bivouac, Nestle, Situate, Cwtch Approach and Speak to Someone in a Bold/Aggressive Manner - Accost, Confront, Encounter To Complain - Yawp, Repine, Inveigh, Protest Scold - Admonish, Chastise, Castigate, Objurgate, Rebuke, Reprimand, Vituperate Praise - Extol, Eulogize, Panegyrize, Commend Emotional - Maudlin, Mawkish, Sentimental, Bathetic, Tender Slander - Calumny, Defamation, Tarnish Dodge (Avoid an Issue) - Equivocate, Circumlocute, Tergiversate Plot, Scheme - Stratagem, Machination, Chicanery Form a Concept or Idea - Conceptualize, Ideational To Know, Understand - Cognize, Comprehend, Perceive, Assimilate Suggest Something Bad - Insinuate, Imply, Connote, Betoken Interrupt - Impede, Hinder, Inhibit Be a Forewarning - Portend, Presage, Augur, Indicate, Foreshadow Assumption that Something is the Truth - Postulate, Presume (the Thing), Hypothesize, Presuppose, Theorize, Speculate To Wake Up - Expergefaction Relax - Decompress, Recline, Laze, Repose, Alleviate Stretch - Pandiculation Shiver - Quiver, Quaver, Shudder Announce - Proclaim, Promulgate, Enunciate, Annunciation Twitch - Quiver, Tremble, Vellicate, Quaver Flick - Vellicate, Whisk Leave - Vacate, Withdraw, Absquatulate Dig - Excavate, Gouge Fall - Descend, Plummet Hunt - Pursue, Hound To Utter Curses (Put a Curse Upon) - Imprecate, Anathematize, Maledict, Execration To Cuss - Blasphemy, Curse, Utilize Profanity HARM/DAMAGE Injury Where the Skin is Unbroken, Bruise - Contusion, Lesion, Discoloration/Discolouration, Ecchymosis, Extravasation Scrape - Abrasion, Graze Cut - Cleave, Rive, Lacerate, Compartmentalize, Rend Sudden and Violent Collapse or Movement - Debacle, Convulsion, Paroxysm, Ictus, Lurch State of Being Harmed or Damaged, Altered - Detriment, Transmogrification, Transfiguration, Deturpate To be Deadly - Vorpal, Lethal, Noxious, Detrimental To Disable - Incapacitate, Debilitated, Maim, Immobilize, Paralyze Kill, Death - Conclude Termination, Annihilate, Decimate, Elimination, Extermination, Obliteration, Mortis, Curriculum Vitae Extinguishment, Liquidation, Extirpation, Naufragate Bite Down, Chew - Masticate, Manducate Drag Something Around - Vellicate, Tote, Heave Defeat - Vanquishment, Subjugation Something Very Upsetting - Harrowing, Acutely Distressing Pitch Sideways Uncontrollably, Sway - Careen, Oscillate, Vellicate, Lurch Lunge Forward Quickly - Skyrocket, Ascend, Catapulted, Lurch, Lunge, Assail, Salient, Protrusive Sharp - Tapering, Acuminate Back Away - Extrication, Disinvolve, Recede, Abate, Relent, Retreat Move Fast - Velocity, Celerity, Catapulted, Accelerating Grasp - Seize, Grapple, Prehension Dodge (Feint) - Elude, Evade, Circumvent, Bypass, Eschew, Prevaricate Move Continuously - Circulate, Ambient, Motatorious, Locomotion, Kinetic, Circumforaneous Lock Together - Interlock, Interdigitate, Interconnect, Catenate, Concatenate Battle - Fray, Altercation, Fracas, Scrimmage, Ruction Opponent - Adversary, Combatant, Challenger, Foe, Rival, Antagonist, Nemesis, Rampallion, Contender Bleed (Lose Blood) - Hemorrhage, Exude (Sanguine Fluid), Extravasation Bleed (Draw Blood) - Exsanguinate, Percolate (Sanguine Fluid), Transude Weaken (An Adversary) - Devitalize, Enervate, Debilitate Disturbance - Bouleversement, Upheaval, Pandemonium (Circulating) Around - Encompassing, Encircling, Ambient, Circumnavigating, Circumambient, Circumferential Surrounding (An Adversary or Something) - Circumscribe, Encircling, Restrict Through (Direct, *Slicing Through Easily*) - Unhindered, Copiously, Extravagantly, Facilely, Unobstructedly, Unstintingly Through (Traveling) - Via, Per, Traverse Through (Finish) - Concluding, Terminating, Culmination, Denouement, Cessation, Extirpation Forcible Separation or Detachment - Avulsion, Evulsion, Elicitation Separate Bones at the Joints - Dislocate, Disarticulate, Luxate Crush - Pulverize, Suppress, Extinguish Burst or Break Suddenly - Rupture, Fracture, Fragmentizing EXTRA Hello - Greetings, Salutations Goodbye - Farewell, Adieu, Valedictory Left - Sinistral, Sinister Right - Dextral, Dexter Beginning/Cause - Commencement, Initiation, Inception, Engender, Foment, Instigate Slightly - Vaguely, Moderately, Faintly, Marginally, Imperceptibly Lightly/Gently - Delicately, Airily, Tenderly, Faintly, Daintily, Ethereally, Breezily, Gingerly Quickly - Instantaneously, Hastily, Rapidly, Swiftly, Promptly, Expeditiously, Blive Slowly - Imperceptibly, Scarcely, Gradually, Leisurely, Unhurriedly Freely, Easily - Unhindered, Effortlessly, Unobstructed, Readily, Liberally, Facilely Completely - Diametrically, Wholly, Utterly, Altogether Opposite - Diametrically, Opposing, Conflicting, Incompatible, Irreconcilable, Antithetical, Contradictory, Divergent, Dissimilar Effect - Ramification, Consequence, Result Sudden - Instantaneous, Precipitous, Precipitate, Abrupt As - Whilst, Comparatively, Essentially, Similarly And - Alongside, Furthermore, Including, Moreover While - Albeit, Whilst, Although, Supposing Although - Howbeit, Albeit, Notwithstanding Between - Betwixt, Amid, Amidst Cause - Engender, Generate, Arouse, Rouse, Provoke, Induce, Instigate, Foment, Beget In Spite of - Notwithstanding, Nonetheless, Nevertheless Be (Occur, Take Place) - Transpire, Materialize, Ensue, Betide Do (Perform, Put into Action) - Effectuate, Execute Scent – Fragrance, Essence, Aroma Area - District, Region, Zone, Sector, Quarter, Precinct, Locality, Locale Ground - Terrain, Terra Firma, Topography Rabbit - Oryctolagus Cuniculus, Hare Mouse, Rat, Shrew - Rodent, Murine, Vermin, Soricidae Bird - Fowl, Game, Aves Fish - Oncorhynchus Gorbuscha